An Afternoon's Nap
by ThisIsTheGreatestUsername
Summary: Kirito's sleep "AOE" skill is incredibly effective...


**Another OneShot. This is just some fluff that I had to get rid of my mind before I could actually think properly. I don't know why I even had this scene in my mind considering I'm a guy and only blood and gore appeals to me. But I guess this is a soft side of me that I'd never realize I had, so enjoy.**

**Btw when the dialogue is in italics it is a thought.**

**For example: "**_This is a thought_**_"__  
><em>**

**Edit: I saw a few words were missing so I added them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. I just own a half working brain. **

* * *

><p><strong>An Afternoon's Nap<strong>

Through the open windows of their log cabin, the bright sunlight brought the cool soothing breeze along to their living room. Packs of trees surrounded them from the outside, only a small wooden fence bared little creatures from invading the house. Down the path that led to this peaceful home, lays a huge lake where Kirito would occasionally go to fish.

Asuna pulled a tray full of freshly baked cookies out of the oven. Their chocolate flavored scents filled her nose as she took a little sniff.

"Perfect."

She smiled to herself, placing the cookies on the nearby coffee table. They came out just nice didn't they? The ideal mixture of dough and heat including cute little heart shapes.

"_Kirito-kun will love these_."

Asuna giggled at the thought, pulling her pink mittens off her hands. She remembered a time when her cooking skills were just at their fledging stage. Those were the days when her skin shined as black as Kirito's usual attire. Thank goodness, no one saw her then.

"Kirito-kun" Asuna called, her voice directed at their bedroom. No answer. She scratched her head before calling again.

"Kirito-kun, the cookies are ready."

No answer again.

Asuna dropped her mittens beside the cookies. "_That's strange. Can't he hear me?" _she began walking towards the bedroom. The door was open, inviting her to peer inside.

"Kirito, what are you-"she stopped mid-question before smiling to herself again.

Kirito's sleeping form laid on his left side. The blanket was on the floor, probably kicked away. Asuna stepped closer, noticing that his lips were curling upwards. A smile escaped her lips as she returned the fallen blanket on top of his body. His jet-black hair partially covered his eyes.

"_He looks so cute when he's asleep."_

She held her breath as she leaned down in order to get a better look, not wanting to wake him from his peaceful slumber. What could he be dreaming about? She placed her left hand softly on his right cheek; his surprisingly smooth skin had never failed to bring comfort to her.

His lips started to form the word- "A-Su-Na…"

In an instant, a blur shot out and grabbed her hand. "EIIII!" Asuna felt herself pulled down. Kirito's arms wrapped around her back tightly before her mind could register. She tried to pull herself away, however his strength stats proved to be incredibly useful…

"Kirito! What are-"she froze, ceasing all forms of struggle. His eyes were closed; the smile was still there as well. Silence fell between them.

She listened closely to his breathing, it was slow and calm. Asuna sighed as she tried to move once more, however the gripped on her didn't slackened.

"_Looks like I'm stuck here."_

Her eyes met Kirito's sleeping face. It was like a baby's. Those fair smooth cheeks looked ripe for plucking. She smiled, edging closer.

"_This feels nice…"_

She shifted closer.

"_This is even better…"_

She felt Kirito's arms crawled to her shoulder blades, his grip tightening once again. Never has such contentment reached her. Paradise was just a few centimeters away.

Their gap shortened by another inch.

Her head was directly under Kirito's, his warmth seeping slowly into her. No one else could hold her like this. No one else could bring her joy like this. No one else could love her like this. This was her soul mate.

Something was missing though… She curled into a ball as she dragged her ear to his chest. There. "_Found it." _She smiled. Even in a game, where everything is made of polygons, she knew _that_ this was real. The real Kirito. And she will love this real Kirito forever, to the end of time.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The most wonderful lullaby. Asuna let out a little yawn, her eyelids slowly shutting. The world disappeared from her thoughts as a beautiful picture of her soul mate appeared.

_Sweet Dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this scene. Be sure review the scene and if you would like to, you can pm me. See ya.<strong>


End file.
